A. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to the field of compressive boards and board sports. More specifically, the present subject matter is directed to a compressive board assembly that includes a compressive insert, so as to remain in contact with a load or to permit a user applying a load to easily remain in contact with the board at any time, even when the user performs airborne maneuvers or the compressive board is in a non-planar position.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically, skateboards, scooters, surfboards, and other board assemblies provide a platform for users to perform airborne maneuvers or perform moves where the board is placed in a non-planar position. In these board sports and the like, the user is often physically challenged to perform complex maneuvers and move the board so that the user's feet remain in contact with a top surface of the board or land on the top surface of the board.
Additionally, users often desire to perform moves where the user and the board reach the highest height possible. Furthermore, a person having ordinary skill in the art is aware that boards frequently become damaged and break due to a myriad of factors, regardless of the user's level of skill, including but not limited to user size, weight, landing position, materials used to construct the board, and the brand name of the board. In fact, it is common for professional board users, specifically professional skaters, to quickly go through boards due to damage from normal use. No prior art discloses a board apparatus that is configured to overcome these disadvantages of existing boards.
Bernstein, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,857, discloses a skateboard assembly with a platform 32, kicktail 34, and an accessory panel 12 arranged below the platform and kicktail. However, Bernstein fails to disclose an insert that is arranged within the platform and that fully compresses.
Yarbrough, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,979, discloses a mobile spring board construction with a board 12, spring members 14, 16, and foot straps 22, 24. However, Yarbrough fails to disclose an insert that is arranged within the board and a board configuration that permits a load, such as a user's feet, to be placed at any position the user desires along a board top surface.